


Worried

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Men of Letters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam is worried about the BMOL getting to Garth.





	Worried

Sam rushed up to the front door of the house, heart beating out of his chest with worry.  When he had heard that Garth was one of the American hunters that the British Men of Letters had on their list, he couldn’t get away fast enough to check on him.

Dean hadn’t really understood why a phone call wasn’t enough, but it definitely wasn’t enough for Sam.

He had to see Garth – and Bess – in person.

His hands shook with nerves as he brought out his keys, finding the key to their house and unlocking the door.  He hadn’t gotten it open before he was calling out their names.

“Garth, Bess?”

Sam’s long legs took him across the living room in no time, heading down the hallway to their room. It was dark, seeing as it was the middle of the night, but Sam could find his way to the bedroom in this house with his eyes closed.  

He got to the door, pushing it open slowly.  “Garth, you here?” he asked, softer this time and eyes adjusting to the dim light.

“Huh?” came from the bed, and Sam watched as Garth turned on the lamp.  “Sam?  What are you doing here?”

Sam rushed over to the bed, seeing Bess curled up into her pillow, rubbing her eyes at the light. He perched on the edge, his long arms wrapping Garth in a hug, happy he was safe.

“There’s been drama…had to see for myself that you were safe,” Sam mumbled into Garth’s shoulder, one hand reaching for Bess.  She grabbed his hand, kissing his palm soothingly.

“We’re alright, babe,” Bess cooed, making Sam sigh in relief.  

“Yeah, Sammy,” Garth agreed. “We’re fine, and we’re glad you are, too.”

Sam pulled back from the hug, giving them both another once-over with his eyes.  Finally the clench in the pit of his stomach was releasing, knowing that Garth and Bess really were safe.  As Garth watched Sam, seeing that he was calming down, he leaned forward to catch Sam’s mouth in a kiss.

“Now, it’s late and you need to sleep.  Come on, get comfy – there’s always plenty of room here for you.”

Sam nodded, standing and shedding his clothes until he was just in his boxers and t-shirt.  Garth and Bess pulled the covers back for him, Sam fitting right between them in the bed.  The werewolf couple snuggled up against Sam’s large frame, his arms wrapping around them.

He’d stay tonight, make sure things really were okay, and tomorrow he’d get back to Dean.  Maybe he’d even tell him about  _why_  Garth and Bess were worth a visit, not just a phone call.


End file.
